


【鐵盾】Together

by lancanghua



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 鐵盾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: 時間：復仇者聯盟三之後





	【鐵盾】Together

**Author's Note:**

> 時間：復仇者聯盟三之後

“把盾留下，那不屬於你！”

滿覆冰雪，寒冷寂寥的西伯利亞，盾與地面接觸的聲音尤其突兀，盾牌落地的那一刻，Steve和Tony知道，也許他們沒有以後了，從此形同陌路。

Steve很感謝T'Challa的幫助與收留，儅Barnes選擇再次被冰封時，Steve沒有阻止，他沒有理由和藉口去制止。Steve想到了Tony，他們之間現在隔著太多的東西，索科威亞協議，Barnes手上Tony父母的生命血仇。Barnes是Steve在世上的一種羈絆，親情和友情以及時代的記憶。Steve一直很自責，因爲那沒有拉住的手，所以他不能讓Tony殺了Barnes，再者，那時候他甚至不能算是James.Barnes，衹能算是用來殺人的武器，所以他選擇保住Barnes，阻擋住Tony，兩人都是下了重手的，拳拳到肉，也到了心裏。

Barnes被封后，Steve一直在關注著Tony的動態，知道他沒有事，從西伯利亞順利回到紐約，身體健康，該高調的高調，Steve心裏好受了些。他給Tony寫了一封信，信裏的Sorry有自己要説的，也有替代Barnes説給Tony的，他告訴Tony如果有事情，可以隨時通過電話找他。

Tony看到這封信和夾帶著的上世紀的手機時，嘴角還是控制不住歪了一下，果然還是老古董，在西伯利亞知道真相時候的憤怒值過了這些日子已經稍微降了些，但是依舊不能原諒。他知道Barnes對於Steve的重要性，可是自己和Steve之間的感情，卻甚至比不過七十年前的Barnes，Tony是個科學家，慈善家，投資人，等等，這些名號都讓他帶著其他人無法比擬的自尊心和對於利益一絲一毫的計較。

這些年來，Steve一直被通緝，Tony無需刻意去關注Steve是否有什麽動態，不管是私下還是政府對於Steve的追蹤情況，Tony在堅持著，堅持著等Steve自己主動回來找自己，因爲這是Steve欠自己的。

儅紐約受到外星人襲擊的時候，Tony依舊沒能撥出去那個上世紀手機裏唯一存著的號碼。在泰坦星的時候，奇異博士告知成功消滅Thanos成功率的時候，Tony突然想到，那在他們敗給Thanos的時候，Steve會不會死去，自己會不會死去，去往虛無。

Peter抱著自己說，Mr Stark，我不想死，我不想死的時候，Tony是無力的，極度悲傷的，這個還是個高中生的孩子，自己器重的孩子，是因爲自己，才會跟著到泰坦星的，當初也是自己找上他，讓他加入的，這種心情是否就和Steve一樣，是不能看著Barnes死去還能無動於衷，衹不過現在的自己，衹能看著Peter化爲灰燼，消失在自己面前，這個自己喜愛，甚至想儅成自己孩子的小傢夥。

Tony非常想見到Steve，他很怕Steve是否也消失了，他很慌，當他回到地球，能接收到信號時，Friday告知他，Thanos已經光臨過瓦坎達，世界上人口也已經少了一半，就好像知道它的老闆一直在想什麽，最後補充了一句，Captain America以及幸存的前復仇者們回到了Stark大廈，由於他們被通緝，所以沒有去復仇者聯盟總部， Friday不會拒絕他們進入大廈，也許是因爲Tony從來沒說和他們從此了斷，況且Friday知道來的人是Steve Rogers。

降落在大廈平臺上時，看到了Steve的背影，Tony覺得恍如隔世，直到Steve轉過頭來，Tony看到了那模仿Thor一樣的絡腮鬍，突然覺得陌生又渴望接觸，是要上去直接揍一頓還是溫柔的親吻，Tony心裏慶幸Steve還在，活生生的站在自己的面前。

“Well，我想我應該留點空間給你們，我還是去休息下比較好，具體的事情我們稍後再談。”依舊美麗的女特工適時的發出聲響，也許再不開口，她面前的兩個人會變成化石一直這麽站著也説不準。

“Oh，oh，當然，Nat.你的房間依舊未變。”回過神來的Tony褪去裝甲，露出的臉，讓Steve有些恍惚，這麽多年，Tony還是一點沒變。心裏不是不想見Tony，衹是立場的變化，西伯利亞的變故，讓Steve突然不知道該以什麽理由去見Tony，即使留了那封信，可是Tony依舊沒有聯係自己，幾年的時光，Steve以戰鬥的方式去消耗思念，直到這時，思念匯聚成河，如開閘泄洪般，洶湧而出。

“Tony……Sorry……”語言剛落，Steve就感覺到臉上火辣辣的痛，Tony還在動著手腕，因爲過度用力，身體甚至稍微發生了傾斜。

“這一拳是爲了當年……”

Steve沒有反抗，Tony落下了第二拳：“這一拳是爲了這些年……”

“I know……Tony……”

第三拳落下，Steve的臉上甚至出現了一些淤青：“這一拳，Steve，我想丟棄過去……”

“Tony？……”這一刻，Tony確信看到Steve的眼裏是震驚以及突然湧現的悲傷與難過。

“Steve……”被打過的臉上傳來輕柔溫熱的觸感，Tony在輕吻著，帶著珍惜：“感謝上帝，至少你還在。”

“Tony，Sorry……我也很感謝上帝，他沒有帶走你，讓我還能回到這裏。”突然放鬆了下來，還好不是和曾經兩人感情的過去說再見，不是丟棄這個，Steve伸出的胳膊緊緊抱住Tony，似乎要把自己嵌進去。

“可是，Steve，你知道當初的我又有多恨你……”Tony突然的發力，把Steve推到在沙發上，整個人跨上去，結結實實的壓住：“恨你阻擋我報仇，恨你不帶一絲留念的扔下盾牌離開，恨你幾年裏從來沒有回來找過我，恨你……”

“Sorry Tony，我甚至不知道除了Sorry我還能説什麽，我的錯……Tony……”Steve碧藍深邃的眼睛，現在只容得下一個人，被Tony裝滿，沉澱，撫上幾年未觸碰的臉，輕柔，珍惜。

“Steve……”低下身，吻上Steve那微張的唇，溫柔的像是要確認眼前的真實，而後加重似吞噬，好像彌補這些年的空缺與想念：“可是你知道，現在的我有多麽慶幸你還在，你知道嗎，Peter死了，那個孩子死了，在泰坦星，還有其他人，那時候我多麽擔心，我會不會死去，你會不會死去，我還能不能見你一面，這些年，我們錯過太多。”一滴眼淚滴落，滴落在Steve的臉上，明明冰涼，可是Steve覺得自己幾乎被灼傷。

擡起頭，Steve親吻著Tony，舔舐掉臉上還沾著的淚，很鹹，帶著苦澀：“Tony……Vision，Wanda他們也不在了，我也在恨自己，Super Soldier沒能救回他們，你知道嗎，我已經拖住了Thanos的手了，可是還是失敗了，看到他們化爲灰燼的時候，我在想，我是不是也去死比較好，曾經傷過你，而現在卻連他們都救不了……”

“Steve……”

“你知道嗎，Tony，我很想念你，想念到每次都想回來找你，可是我不能，我的立場不允許，我更怕以前的事情讓你已經不再想見我，可是我控制不住了，我害怕你和Wanda和Vision他們那樣，不見了，所以我回來了……上天眷顧，你還在……我是否還可以渴求……我還能站在這裏……看著你，鮮活的……不是紙質冰冷的照片，報紙雜志，或者隔著屏幕……”

“Steve，my dear，你永遠可以站在我面前，現在的我不想再浪費這些時間在你我的對立上，天知道，我們什麽時候也許就會死去，我想珍惜我們該珍惜的。”

“我們是不是都很傻……”Steve碧藍的眼睛已經涌滿霧氣，不小心觸碰都會讓霧氣凝結成水，滴落。

“No，Steve，僅僅因爲我們是人類……有太多的迫不得已……而現在，我們可以珍惜……”

唇瓣相觸，身體貼合的越發緊致，充滿了久別重逢的欲望和跨越時間未曾斷卻的愛戀。

兩個人四周充滿了急躁，急不可耐，Tony身上奢侈的襯衫被隨意仍在地上，限定版的紐扣四處蹦開，Steve身上的T恤則已變成破碎的布條，胸脯緊貼，聳動，下半身早已起火，在深重而又急切的喘息聲中，隨意蹬掉礙事的褲子。

Tony早已迫不及待的擡起Steve的雙腿環在自己腰間，這雙腿依舊修長有力，撫摸上在Tony心中認爲是美國男性中第一的翹臀，無限的把身下人拉向自己。  
喘息越來越重，Tony甚至覺得是不是自己要哮喘，Steve在喘息聲中不捨得閉上眼，他看到Tony兩鬢已經出現汗水，緩緩的向下留著，划過側臉，經過下巴，低落至Tony的下體，他的Tony依舊該死的性感與溫柔。

“Tony……”

“My dear，我不想傷害你……但是需要你的幫忙。”Tony伸出右手，Steve立刻反應過來，順從的張開嘴，任由Tony的手指進來，吮吸著，舌與手指共舞著，直到黏溼，津液從嘴角流出的時候，Tony覺得自己快要被這該死的性感引致爆炸。

一指探入，過於緊致了些，異物的入侵讓後方不自覺的想要向外排，深入的手指讓Steve不自覺地哼了一聲，身上的人怕是會傷害到他一樣，撤出：“Steve?”

“I’m ok，Tony，衹是太久了，有些不習慣，but go ahead。”

再次的探入，并入一指，慢慢擴張，直到裏面開始有些濕潤，括約肌吞吐的頻率高了起來，Tony開始進入第三指，速度漸漸快了起來，Steve也早已起了反應，壓抑不住的呻吟是給Tony最好的反饋，Tony身上已經佈滿了汗漬，Steve看得出Tony忍耐的很辛苦。

“Tony，It’s ok，come in。”

接到指示的Tony再忍不住，沉下腰，進入，溫暖緊致的包裹讓他滿足的謂嘆，如同沙漠裏快要枯死的綠植終于等來了雨水灌溉。

粗長在裏面把Steve撐到極緻，絞緊的后穴讓Tony行動的些許艱難。

“Easy，dear。”

慢慢放鬆的Steve迎來的是Tony如狂風暴雨般的衝刺，Steve覺得自己的精神如垂柳般搖曳，每一次的進入，Steve都像是被鑿進了沙發裏面。Tony好像要把自己頂進Steve的最深處，靈魂之閒的融合，二人化一，永不分離。

偌大的房間，衹有一個人壓抑著呻吟以及一個人賣力動作閒低沉的喘息聲。

釋放后的兩人交曡在一起，手指相互依偎糾纏。

“Tony，這是在客廳！”

“呃，yes，這是以前我們一直開會就在這裏的客廳……”環顧了一周，Tony表示很無所謂，Firday多聰明，燈光幫忙調暗了，門已經鎖住并且調了單面玻璃模式，善解人意啊。

“Oh shit。”這對於Steve來説太大膽，就算是以前，也未曾在這種地方。

“Ohhh，Language，Captain，不要擔心，沒人會知道，嗯？”臉貼著臉，Tony用鼻子輕輕親吻著Steve高挺的鼻子，溫柔至極。

“Tony，thanks and I love you。”擡起Tony在自己面上拂過的臉，鼻息相互糾纏，Steve眼睛裏衹有Tony。

衹微眐了一會，Tony嘴角彎起了衹屬于Steve的微笑：“Well，thanks可以不用説，但是I love you也是我要對你説的。”

Steve擡起手臂，重新環住Tony，把自己的臉埋在Tony的脖頸裏，悶悶的聲音傳出來：“Together？”

“Yes，together forever！But，如果再出現西伯利亞那種情況，你把我直接丟了，我不會再傻兮兮默默的等你回來，I will fuck you till your dead！”


End file.
